indebanvanderingfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Glorfindel
Glorfindel was een groot Elf heer. Hij was een beruchte vechter tegen monsters zoals: Balrogs en Nazgûl. Er is een kans dat hij in de Witte Raad zat, omdat hij erg oud en machtig was. Misschien was Glorfindel wel de machtigste Elf van Midden-aarde in de Derde Era. Vroegere leven thumb|left|Ecthelion en Glorfindel.Glorfindels ouders zijn onbekend, maar hij is geboren in Valinor in de Era van de Bomen. Hij was goed bevriend met Turgon. Glorfindel ging wel naar Midden-aarde maar vocht niet mee bij de Broedermoord I omdat hij hier geen reden voor in zag. Gondolin Glorfindel was een van de eerste die wist van de geheime stad Gondolin. De Elf werd door Turgon benoemd tot het hoofd van het Huis van de Gouden Bloem. De Val van Gondolin thumb|Glorfindel in duel met een Balrog.Glorfindel was een van de belangrijkste verdedigers van Gondolin bij de Val van Gondolin. Hier vocht hij samen met Koning Turgon. Glorfindels missie was de Grote Markt te verdedigen. Het leek erop dat alles verloren ging toen er een Draak naar het plein kwam. Het Huis van de Harp, onder leiding van Salgant, was net op tijd. Hierna vertrok Glorfindel naar het Plein van het Paleis. Hier zag de Elf tot zijn schrik dat Ecthelion van de fontein gewond was en Egalmoth van de Heilige Ark en Galdor van de Boom er niet waren. Via het Steegje van de Rozen kwamen er duistere schepsels aan. Gothmog was hun leider. Ecthelion beval dat Glorfindel Tuor, Idril Celebrindal, de vrouwen en kinderen in veiligheid moest brengen via Idrils geheime Weg en de Cristhorn, terwijl hij de Balrog bezig hield. In de geheime weg schuilde een Balrog. Glorfindel duelleerde met hem, maar beiden stierfen. Thorondor pakte zijn lichaam op en bracht het terug naar Valinor, naar de Hallen van Mandos. thumb|356px|Glorfindel in duel met een [[Balrogs|Balrog.]] Terugkomst In de Hallen van Mandos kwam Glorfindel terug tot leven. In D.E.1000 vertrok hij samen met de Istari: Saruman, Gandalf, Radagast, Alatar en Pallando terug naar Midden-aarde. Derde Era thumb|left|GlorfindelGlorfindel speelde een belangrijke rol als vijand van de Tovenaar-koning van Angmar bij de Slag om Fornost. Samen met Elrond bestuurde hij Rivendel. Vlucht naar Voorde Van Elrond kreeg Glorfindel de missie om de drager van De Ene Ring, Frodo Balings, naar Rivendel te brengen. Op Asfaloth vertrok de ridder. Hij vond na 8 dagen de ringdrager en zijn vrienden met Aragorn II, een oude vriend. Hij zette Frodo op Asfaloth en verdedigde met Aragorn de weg van de Nazgûl. De Ringgeesten waren te snel en reden ze zomaar voorbij en achtervolgde Asfaloth. Bij de Ford Bruinen ontstond er een krachtige overstroming die de Ringgeesten wegvoerde. Frodo kwam daardoor nog op tijd aan om genezen te worden. In de rest van De Oorlog om de Ene Ring was Glorfindel nog actief, hoewel het niet geweten is waar hij vocht. Wapenuitrusting *thumb|Glorfindel bij Battle for Middle-earth.Harnas. Glorfindel was voorzien van een sterk zilveren harnas. *Zwaard. Glorfindel hanteerde een onbekend zwaard, maar het moest wel sterk zijn geweest, hij had er immers een Balrog mee verslagen. thumb|342px|Glorfindel in wapenuitrusting als 'Warhammer' beeldje. Trivia *De rol om Frodo naar Rivendel te brengen werd hem vaak afgenomen, namelijk bij Lord of the Rings (1978) doet Legolas dit en bij The Fellowship of the Ring is het Arwen die dit doet. *Glorfindel is een belangrijk bespeelbaar karakter in Battle for Middle-Earth II bij Factie Elfen. Hier kan je hem bij bijna elke missie zijn, zoals de Val van Dol Guldur. Categorie:Elfen Categorie:Karakters uit de Eerste Era Categorie:Karakters van de Silmarillion Categorie:Karakters van De Reisgenoten Categorie:Leden van de Raad van Elrond Categorie:Noldoreanen Categorie:Leden van de Witte Raad Categorie:Karakters die niet in de films komen